Un Uchiha enamorado
by invasora sabri
Summary: En el instituto de Konoha llegan dos nuevas estudiantes, una es la problematica prima de kiba, Akaida Inuzuka, y la otra es la timida y dulce Hinata Hyuga, Akaida y Naruto Uzumaki se veran a la mision de ayudrles a aceptar su amor...eso si kiba lo permite... xD SasuHina mi prifer fic de naruto, ¡dattebayo!


Un Uchiha enamorado

Cap.1: ¡tú no me gustas! ¡Usuratokaichi!

Comenzaba un día más en el instituto konoha, parecía un día como cualquier otro, pero era un día especial: el primer día de clases.

En un salón de clases los estudiantes hacían ruido, pero todos guardaron silencio cuando la directora entro seguida por un maestro y dos chicas, una rubia de ojos azules, con el cabello recogido en dos chongos, que debajo de la boca tenía dibujados en color rojo lo que parecían colmillos, y una con una cabello negro-morado corto y ojos blancos.

-muy bien, debo suponer que ya me conocen y para los que no permitan me presentarme yo soy Iruka sensei

-y yo soy la directora Tsunade, ahora a lo importante, este año se unen a nosotros dos nuevas estudiantes, chicas un paso al frente y preséntense

La primera en hablar fue la rubia:

-Akaida Inuzuka, para servirles

-no…tu no-dijo kiba en voz baja

-¡primo kiba!-le grito entusiasmada

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque?-se decía mientras trataba de esconderse

-ejem -interrumpió la directora- ahora ¿Por qué no te presentas?

-h-hola, mi nombre es Hinata, Hinata Hyuga…espero, bueno…me gustaría que nos llevemos bien-dijo en voz baja, muy baja

-¿podrías repetirlo? Es que no alcance a escuchar nada... ¡dattebayo!-dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules

-silencio dobe, además yo escuche perfectamente-dijo un chico de cabello negro un tanto alborotado

-bueno yo me retiro, espero que cuiden bien de sus nuevas compañeras-dicho eso abandono el aula de clases

-así es, cuiden de mí-dijo Akaida y fue a sentarse, había dos lugares vacíos: uno frente al chico guapo de cabello negro que miraba a todos con odio y otro frente a su "queridísimo" primo Kiba, era obvio cual escogería ¿no?

-¡primo kiba!

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto molesto

-¿no supiste? Me mude ayer-explico

-ah, qué bien hace tanto tiempo que no veo a los tíos-dijo fingiendo emoción –quizás luego vaya a visitarlos…cuando tu no estés en casa

-creo que no lo entiendes, permite intentar de nuevo, me mude aquí ayer pero no vine con mis padres-explico sonriendo

-¿entonces?

-viviré contigo tonto-dijo feliz y lo abrazo, el pobre kiba estaba en shock, ni él se la creía-y esperaba verte ayer en casa pero mi tía me explico que te quedarías a dormir en casa de tu amigo Shino…-agrego, mientras kiba seguía mudo por la sorpresa

Mientras, Hinata se dirigió al único lugar vacío que quedaba, miro detenidamente al chico que la había defendido, hasta que este se sintió demasiado observado y dirigió su mirada hacia ella, Hinata al darse cuenta de esto se sonrojo y decidió mirar hacia otro lado, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo para comprobar que el chico seguía mirándola, lo cual la ponía nerviosa, cuando…

-¡Uchiha!- grito Iruka sensei -¿algo que desees compartir con tu compañera?

Sasuke no respondió

-eso pensé, ¡entonces deja de acosarla con la mirada!-agrego el sensei

El pobre quiso morir al escuchar burlas:

"parece que a Sasuke le gusta alguien", "Uchiha está enamorado", "¡es todo Sasuke! Yo pensé que eras gay…", esos comentarios y tantas risitas molestas ¡arg! Lo estaban volviendo loco, el primer día y ya era la burla de todos, bueno, no es como que eso le importara…y ¿Por qué era su culpa? ¡Ella lo miro primero!, aunque pensando lo bien… no era fea, ¿esperen que? ¡No! No, no le gustaba, ni mucho menos estaba enamorado…pero eso no significaba que fuera gay.

-a mí no me gusta nadie-se limitó a responder fríamente para después perderse en sus pensamientos por el resto de las clases.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad hasta que toco el timbre para salir al descanso, todos salieron rápidamente, a excepción de las nuevas estudiantes, kiba, Sasuke y Naruto, ya en la puerta Iruka sensei los detuvo

-¿alguno de ustedes sería tan amable de mostrarle la escuela a sus compañeras?

-¡hai! Me encantaría ¡dattebayo!-respondió Naruto

-bueno…supongo que si- fue la respuesta de kiba

-uhmm, no-respondió Sasuke indiferente

-para ti no es opción Sasuke, después de lo que paso lo menos que puedes hacer es mostrarles las instalaciones-se quejo

-hmm

-bien vamos ya

-y por allá, están los baños de mujeres, por acá los de los chicos, aquí el gimnasio, allí la enfermería, esa que ven ahí es la sala de maestros…me da miedo entrar ahí, dattebayo-explicaba el rubio mientras los guiaba por todo el lugar- la oficina de la directora Tsunade,el salón del psicologo y por último los dormitorios

-¿d-dormitorios?-pregunto Akaida sorprendida

-sí, algunos alumnos se quedan aquí…al menos en época de clases-explico kiba

-¿Qué sus padres no los quieren?-pregunto, entonces Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de odio y Naruto se puso muy serio –itoko… ¿dije algo malo?-le pregunto a kiba, inocentemente

-pues, veras…-se acercó para susurrarle en el oído- Naruto y Sasuke son huérfanos, los dos viven, en ese dormitorio, comparten habitación-dicho eso se alejó de ella

-oh, ya veo…-dijo avergonzada, se acercó a ellos y los tomo de la mano –Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun, ¡gomenasai! Lamento haber dicho eso…no lo sabía-se disculpó agachando la cabeza, Sasuke la miro con más odio y Naruto no supo cómo reaccionar

-¡Akaida!, lo siento ella es muy…bueno no sabe lo que dice-explico kiba

Sasuke dirigió su atención hacia Hinata que los observaba atentamente

-¿tú no hablas?

-este…bueno…yo…-intento decir, sonrojada a mas no poder

-hmm, solo quiero aclarar que no estoy feliz porque Iruka sensei me haya obligado a esto, además no fue mi culpa, ¡tú me miraste primero! Y… no me gustas, n-ni nada nada parecido, y no podría ser así porque…porque…-intentando buscar un porque no encontró nada -¡usuratokaichi!-grito señalando a Akaida y después salió corriendo

Hinata se quedó confundida y algo preocupada

-Sasuke…-dijo en voz muy baja

-¿y ese porque actuaba tan raro?-pregunto kiba-bueno que grosero por hablarte de esa manera, Hinata ¿estás bien?- pregunto, la chica asintió con la cabeza – y dime ¿te quedaras en algún dormitorio o serás de los que volvemos a casa?-pregunto intrigado

-en un dormitorio

-oh, bueno escuche que ahora será la sensei kurenai quien se quede a vigilar los dormitorios femeninos

-Hina-chan, ¿tú también eres huérfana?-pregunto Akaida inocentemente

-¡Akaida!-regaño kiba

-gomenasai, Hina-chan, itoko

-no puedes ir por la vida queriendo arreglar todo con un perdón-gruño el Inuzuka, y ambos iniciaron una verdadera pelea

-Hinata Hyuga, ¡yo soy Naruto Uzumaki!-se presentó –espero que podamos ser amigos

-ah, ¿en serio?

-¿Por qué no?

-nadie quiere ser mi amigo

-lo que pasa es que eres muy tímida, nosotros te ayudaremos a superarlo-dijo entusiasmado

-¿ayudar? ¡Yo ayudo!-dijo Akaida – ¡podemos ser las mejores amigas!

-la pones más nerviosa-le gruño kiba

Entonces una chica de largo cabello rosa y ojos verdes llego con ellos

-¡Sakura-chan!-saludo amigablemente Naruto

-hola Naruto-saludo de mala gana –kiba, Shino te estaba buscando-dicho eso se fue

-oh, lo siento-le dijo a Hinata –debo irme

-¿puedo ir contigo?-pregunto Akaida emocionada

-no

Un rato después…Hinata hablaba y reía con Naruto y Akaida

-te dije que lograríamos hacerte extrovertida

-¡y podemos ser grandes amigas!-dijo Akaida abrazándola

Mientras, un confundido Uchiha se encontraba recostado en un sillón mientras el psicólogo de la escuela kakashi Hatake lo escuchaba hablar

-aha, si, fascinante y ¿eso cómo te hizo sentir?-pregunto sin dejar de leer

-pues, me siento raro…espere, ¡ni siquiera le he dicho nada!-grito molesto

-está bien, ¿Qué te trae a mí?-pregunto poniéndose serio

-bueno hoy esas dos chicas nuevas que llegaron hoy

-Akaida Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuga, la primera es…problemática, le pedimos a su primo vigilarla, y la segunda es muy tímida, continua

-ella, Hinata, me estaba mirando hoy en clase, y eso me incómodo, quise observarla también pero Iruka sensei me regaño y todos comenzaron a burlarse de mi e insinuar que me gustaba y cosas así

-y te gusta

-¡claro que no!-grito a la defensiva

-¿entones cuál es el problema?

-hace unos minutos intente hablarle, para preguntar porque es tan callada, me da curiosidad…

-ya te dije que es tímida- interrumpió kakashi

-parecía que iba a decir algo pero no deje terminara y le grite muchas cosas de que no me gustaba…

-y te gusta-interrumpió el psicólogo

-¡que no!, pero ahora me siento culpable

-porque te gusta…-dijo, Sasuke le lanzo una mirada asesina-bueno ya, posiblemente te sientas mejor si te disculpas, no veo porque debas estar aquí

-es que… ¡me pone nervioso! con sus ojos ¡ah! Ayúdeme kakashi sensei, ¡estoy enfermo!

-jamás te había visto sonrojado-dijo, Sasuke se tocó la cara asustado -¡estás enamorado!

-¡no estoy enamorado!-grito- Además, ni siquiera la conozco bien-agrego en voz baja

-y eso no cambiara si sigues aquí hablando conmigo, así que ve Sasuke ¡ve por ella!-dijo burlándose y haciendo un exagerado ademan dramático

-hmm

-¿y paso algo con Akaida?

-dijo algo que me molesto y la llame usuratokaichi-dijo indiferente

-ya veo…

-¡es más molesta que Naruto!

- su versión femenina diría yo- dijo y ambos rieron –Sasuke, escucha o que te digo discúlpate…y admite tu amor-agregó

-¡hai!...espere ¿Qué? ¡No estoy enamorado! ¡Ella no me gusta!

-como digas, ahora ¡shoo! Hay más pacientes esperando

Más tarde en clase de educación física jugaban a los quemados, estaban en el mismo equipo y Sasuke quiso aprovechar esa oportunidad

-¡Hinata! Yo…quería disculparme por lo de hace rato, n-no era mi intención decirte todo eso, es solo que…no sé, no sabía que decir, y… ¿puedes perdonarme? Me siento realmente mal

-Sasuke-Kun...

-¿Por qué eres tan callada?-pegunto- Y hablas en voz muy bajita…

-¡Sasuke cuidado!

-¿cuidando con q- ¡ARRHHG!

Un balón lo golpeo por sorpresa tirándolo al piso

-¡lo siento!-dijo kiba –que bueno que no te pegue a ti Hinata

-kiba…

Una multitud rodeo al Uchiha

-Sasuke, ¡Sasuke! ¿Estás bien?-lloriqueaba la pelirosa Sakura Haruno

-¡mi Sasuke!-dijo con preocupación Ino- ¡Bien hecho kiba!- agrego con sarcasmo

-¡fue un accidente!

-será mejor que lo lleve a la enfermería, dattebayo-dijo Naruto ayudándolo a levantarse y ambos se fueron, con permiso del sensei

-quédate ahí con esa bolsa de hielo un rato, Naruto acompáñalo

-¡hai!-dijo el rubio sonriendo –oye que buen golpe te diste-se rio

-cállate dobe, ¡ahg!

-tranquilo teme, debes descansar-dijo todavía burlándose, Sasuke lo maldijo en su mente

-¡Hina-chan!-exclamo al ver a su nueva amiga en la puerta

-¡¿Hina-chan?!-pregunto molesto- ¡ah mi cabeza!

-los dejare solos-dijo Naruto riendo –por cierto tú también puedes decirle Hina-chan, o quizás prefieras algo más cariñoso…-le dijo a su amigo

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto molesto, el rubio soltó una risita y se fue, Sasuke iba a maldecirlo cuando vio a Hinata sentarse junto a la camilla

-Sasuke-Kun…-dijo jugando con sus dedos -¡gracias!

-¿ah?

-hoy cuando me presente… nadie me escucho, pero tú me escuchaste

-tengo buen oído, quizás si no hablaras tan bajo los demás también escucharían tu hermosa voz…

Hinata lo miro

-¡dobe! ¡Dobe! ¡Dobe!-se gritaba en su mente -¡¿Por qué dijes eso?!- pensaba, desenado que en ese momento se lo tragara la tierra para que Hinata no viera que estaba sonrojado

-sabes, me es muy difícil hablar con las personas-dijo de nuevo mirando al suelo

-y a mí no me interesa hablar con las personas-dijo, después se arrepintió de decirlo y quiso arreglarlo –buenos solo en el caso de personas que son idiotas, pero cuando alguien parece interesante, como tu…, eh, mejor me callo no sé lo que digo por ese golpe-dijo, si, el golpe le había afectado o eso quería creer

-Sasuke-Kun, ten cuidado

-¡hai!, por cierto ¿estoy perdonado?

-disculpa aceptada-dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa antes de irse

Ya de noche:

Entre las muchas habitaciones, destacaba una en cuya puerta colgaba un letrero que decía "Uchiha & Uzumaki" dos chicos hablaba "tranquilamente"

-oye, Naruto

-¿sí?

-Hina-chan…es decir ¡Hinata!, ¿Cómo es que te llevas tan bien con ella? Que ya hasta apodo especial le pusiste

-el apodo se lo puso Akaida, queremos ayudarla que sea menos tímida-explico

-hmm

-ellas me agradan ¿sabes?

-¡¿Hinata te agrada?! ¡¿d-de que manera?!-pregunto histérico

-parece buena chica, debe ser una gran amiga

-ah-suspiro relajado

-¿celoso? ¡Ella te gusta! ¿No es cierto?

-no-dijo tapándose la cara con una sabana

-oh, está bien

-y dime… ¿a ti te gusta?-pregunto interesado

-no

-entonces ¿todavía te gusta Sakura?-pregunto

-no, ¡aha! ¡Entonces la que te gusta es Sakura!-grito

-¡a mí no me gusta nadie!

-si tuvieras que elegir…

-¡pero no tengo que!

-¿Sakura o Hinata?

-¿Cómo te atreves a comparar? a Sakura la he soportado años y a Hinata la conocí hoy-se quejo

-amor a primera vista-argumento-puede pasar, ¡dattebayo!

-buenas noches dobe-dijo apagando la luz

-buenas noches teme

-y por cierto…Hinata-dijo en voz baja cuando creyó que el dobe estaba dormido

-¡lo sabía! ¡Sasuke y Hinata! ¡Sasuke y Hinata!-gritaba, no tardaría mucho en despertar a todos y en que kakashi fuera a ver porque tanto escándalo, si, esa sería la peor noche del Uchiha.


End file.
